


I wanna hold your hand

by livyobx



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs Love, Kiara (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Love, basically my take on season two, i need to stop, i really dont wanna wait for season two, idk how to do tags but oh well, im done now, kinda slowburn kinda not, okay i need to stop, pope i love you but jj/kie are endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livyobx/pseuds/livyobx
Summary: Basically a JJ/Kie centric story that focuses on some events that I think should happen in season 2 of OBX.  When the story starts, they already know that JB and Sarah are alive and have known for about a week. They are waiting for the signal from them to say when to meet them in the Bahamas. Since the night of the storm it's been about two and a half weeks. There isn't a ton of mature content but I wanted to label it like that because of an event that takes place in early chapters. I really hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/JJ/Kiara/Pope/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. The Chateau

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my story! After you are done don't hesitate to let me know what you would like to see change or any ideas you have! Enjoy the story lovely human! <3

As the breeze picked up, the hammock they were wrapped up in started to sway along with it. They passed the blunt JJ rolled back and forth silently, simply enjoying the presence of another person. Kie started to shiver but sat in silence, not wanting to bother JJ. Unbeknownst to her, he already noticed and took off his sweatshirt to give to her. The look in his eyes seemed to say _It's okay, take it._ She gave him a soft smile in return and slipped the sweatshirt over her head. They stayed there for a little while longer until JJ finally spoke.

“Wanna go inside? It’s gettin kinda cold and you stole my hoodie.” 

"If I remember correctly, you gave it to me." 

"Hmm..." He pretended to think for a while. "That's not how I remember it." Kie rolled her eyes as a response and reluctantly got out of the hammock. She made the decision to pretend to be mad at him and quietly storm into the Chateau. JJ quickly followed suit. 

"Kie c'mon I was just jokin' around." She turned away from him, smirking, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. "Kie? I'm sorry I made you mad."

She whipped around laughing at the confused look in his face. "You really thought I was mad at you over a sweatshirt" JJ, still confused, answered " Well yeah Kie you seemed mad and I thought it was because I made that joke." She looked at him with what she hoped was sincerity 

"JJ it's okay I was not mad at you, promise." she gave him a reassuring smile. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple beers and proceeded to plop down on the pull out couch, patting the spot next to him, wanting her to sit down. They sat there and talked for a while. They talked a lot about John B and Sarah, about what they wanted to do with the gold, about what they wanted to do when this was all over, and about their weird new normal. Everything seemed nice and calm, until JJ asked the one question Kie wasn't willing to talk about quite yet. 

"So what's happenin' between you n Pope?" He didn't make eye contact when he spoke, she wondered why. She then quickly dismissed the thought and proceeded to answer. 

"What do you mean?" he glanced up at her. She looked into his bright blue eyes and saw them swimming with uncertainty. He was hesitant to answer, as if he was trying to figure out how to say it without making her upset. 

"Well I mean like, are you together or...?" _Oh. He wants to know if we're together._ she thought. She knew she needed to answer as quickly as possible to make things... better? She didn't even know at this point. 

"Oh yeah... no. No we aren't together." Was he _smiling?_ No. There's no way. He wouldn't be happy about that because if he's happy about that then that would mean he likes her. Which he doesn't. Right?  
  


"Oh" he looked up at her. "Okay yeah I was just wondering" they sat in silence for a little while, neither knowing what to say next. She turned to look at him and almost gagged in horror. A thick purple bruise was spreading rapidly across his jawline. “JJ” she choked out “Why is there a bruise on your jaw?” Then she looked at his stomach, where his shirt had bunched up, and another purple bruise was formed. She sucked in another huge breath “And on your stomach?” He looked at her with an unreadable expression and turned to face the wall before answering. “I went to back to my dad’s earlier, had to grab some stuff” she felt him shift “Turns out, he knows about his boat, spoiler alert: he’s pissed” Leave it to JJ Maybank to make jokes about his personal trauma. “J-“ she rarely called him that and honestly she didn’t know why it slipped out. Needless to say, it got his attention. “You can’t make jokes about your abusive asshole for a father. He’s done so much to you and...” she let out a sob, no longer being able to control how horrible she felt for him. <>

He pulled her into is chest, the warm feeling calming her down enough to allow air to make its way into her lungs. She struggled to breath for a minute, just leaning into his chest, listening to him tell her over and over that she needed to follow his breaths. Once she calmed down, he tried to reassure her once more. "Kie," she looked up at him "Kie it's okay. I'm okay" she shoved him off of her and stepped back. 

"No. No this isn't okay. YOU aren't okay. If you think you are you're lying to yourself." He looked at her, eyes filled with pure guilt and sadness. She was going to get off the pull-out couch and go to back outside when he suddenly pulled her back down into a shaky embrace. His shoulders started to shake and she knew, he was feeling the same way he felt that night in the hot tub. There they sat, holding each other

"It's okay. You're okay. You don't deserve this. You have me." she kept saying over and over again until he calmed down. He looked up at her and let out a small pitiful laugh. 

"I guess I have a thing for crying on all of your shirts now huh?" she let out a small giggle and started to run her fingers through his hair. 

"That’s okay. I just spent like 30 minutes sobbing on yours." They both let out a small chuckle. “We’re a mess.” she sighed.

"I’m a mess. I’ve always been one. Always will be one. Just ask my dad." He said it so quietly if she had moved, she probably would've missed it. He kept speaking. “I don’t deserve this. You shouldn’t be helping me and fixing me when all I do is break things and ruin things.”

“JJ don’t say that.”

“What Kie? It’s true. I’m worthless and my life will amount to nothing. Why you even stay here with me is beyond my understanding but-“ Kie cut him off and raised her voice.

"You know what JJ? I think you make everything better. You don’t ruin anything, because my life has been 100000 times better then it would’ve been if you were gone. And I know that because when I left, all I thought about was how much I missed you. You're loyal, kind, funny, smart, and everything good in the world. You would do anything for the people you love and that means more than you know. The pogues love you. JB loves you, Pope loves you, Sarah at least tolerates you." They both let out a small chuckle. “You better not listen to your dad anymore because you are NOT worthless. You are worth more than every single person on this island combined. do you understand me?" He nodded in response. They stared at each other for a while, trying to figure out what to say. She figured they would stay like that forever, but JJ spoke up. 

"Kie?"

"Yeah?"

“I really like you. A lot. and I know this is not a good time but I just had to tell you.” She was quiet for a minute. “JJ, I really like you too”

A huge smile broke across his face. She turned toward him, and tried to move back, afraid he could feel her heart leaping out of her chest. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Then in one swift motion, he connected his lips to hers. She was too shocked at first to kiss back, and then it kicked in. His lips moved against hers and he pulled her into his lap. In that moment, she knew this wasn't just any kiss. This was something long awaited. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, clothes were being thrown off and foil was being ripped open. 

"Are you sure?" he asked longingly. She knew he didn't want to do this unless she wanted it, wanted him.

"Absolutely" she breathed. He rested his forehead on hers and pushed into her slowly but surely. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders. He steadied her and gave her a soft kiss, letting her know it was okay. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kie woke up the next morning finding herself in entangled in JJ's limbs. She decided to lay there a little longer, hearing the soft snores that indicated he was still asleep. Her stomach started to rumble, so she quietly got up, threw on JJ's t-shirt, and walked over to the kitchen. When JJ finally woke up, the waffles she made were already done and on a plate for him. He looked at her and smiled. 

"If I had known sleeping with you would get me waffles I would've made a move a long time ago." and with that, a washcloth came sailing across the room and whacked him in the face "Hey! That hurt" he fake pouted. 

Kie rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Come get your breakfast you big baby" There they sat together. Eating and laughing, feeling happy and free. Kie was swept up in her thoughts of happiness until she felt something hit her face. She looked over at a smirking JJ holding the whipped cream container. 

"Oops" he smiled. 

"Oh it's on Maybank" 

An all out food fight began and they started pelting each other with whipped cream. He started getting closer and not wanting to lose she tried to get around him. Of course, he stepped right in front of her and they both came crashing to the ground with a thud. They both broke into a fit of giggles that would've gone on for eternity if JJ hadn't broken it up with a whipped cream- tasting kiss. Not wanting to end the moment she kissed back, and in a flash, JJ had her up against the wall and they were having a full on makeout session. His lips travelled down to her neck as she let out an accidental moan. She was worried he would make fun of her, but her moan instead encouraged him. Her hands were tangled in his hair and her mind was somewhere else. All she could think about was JJ. Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard a confused voice exclaim "What the fuck?" 

She and JJ both froze. They knew who it was. 

"Pope, dude, let us explain." JJ stammered 

Pope was fuming. "No need to. I know EXACTLY what this is. I don't even know why I came here. Enjoy each other" he spat 

"Pope c'mon. Let us talk to you" Kie ran after him, JJ following soon after

"You didn't seem like you wanted to talk when you were sticking your tongue down each other's throats." 

"Fuck you Pope." she snapped back at him. "You won't even give us a fucking chance to explain" 

"What do I need to know Kiara?" Ouch. He used her full name. "You told me and John B you didn't like us and there was no pogue on pogue macking. Yet here you are making out and probably having sex with JJ! What fucking sense does that make?" She took deep breaths before answering, not wanting to lose her shit. 

"Pope, this isn't some fling okay? It's-" Pope cut her off, eyes dead set on JJ now. 

"Just tell me one thing. Did you sleep together?" JJ looked at the ground, Kiara looked at JJ, and Pope looked at both of them, knowing that his answer was right in front of him. He started to walk away, but not before getting in one last word. "You know Kie, I never took you for the kind of girl who likes to sleep around, but life is full of surprises" She held JJ back, knowing he would've gone to beat Pope's ass. 

"Let him go." she scoffed. "He'll be back once he cools off" JJ nodded, then muttered something about needing a shower. Kiara gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went to go lay down in the hammock. She wanted to cry, but she also wanted to scream. Pope was right, now she had kissed all three of her friends, and slept with one. He probably had a right to be angry. But she had already talked to him about her feelings weeks ago, so at the same time, did he have a right to be angry? She was there for a while, just staring at the sky, lost in her thoughts, when she heard footsteps approaching.

"JJ?" 

"Hello Kiara." her breath hitched, confirming who the voice belonged to.

"Rafe."

  
  



	2. Rafe Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you are someone who has already read the first chapter- I made some changes! I suggest going back and re reading the first part so that the rest of this story makes sense! Enjoy the second chapter! Also: Please send me suggestions for what you think should/will happen! I love to include ideas or use them for  
> inspiration ( with consent ofc ) so don’t be afraid to leave them in the comments!

She looked up to see Rafe staring down at her. The look in his eyes was cold and empty. Almost as though if you looked to long, you may get sucked into a never ending pit of darkness. Or to simplify- an ugly ass shark.

"Kiara I think you owe me something" he smiled evilly down at her. She scowled.

"I owe you NOTHING" she spat. Rafe started laughing. "What?" 

"Kiara, you haven't forgotten that night have you? Do I need to remind you?" A chill went down her spine. She remembered. She knew what he was talking about. What she so desperately wished he had forgotten. 

_Flashback Start:_

_She had sat alone on the beach crying to herself that night. Sarah had ditched her, and she couldn't face the pogues. Kie suddenly realized that there was something she could do right this moment, that might make her feel better temporarily. She picked up her phone and dialed._

_“Hello! You have reached the Kildare County Sheriff’s department- how can we be of service?”_

_Kie took a deep breath. “There is a party happening- all underaged teens. They have alcohol, I think some drugs, and there is excessive noise.”_

_The overly cheery woman on the other line responded immediately. “May I ask the location?”_

_“The Cameron residence? I can’t see the exact street name, but Ward Cameron lives there so that should be something right?”_

_The lady chuckled “Okay sweetie, we know where his house his. We’ll send someone right over”_

_Kie hung up the phone- managing to feel guilty and proud at the same time. The pogues would be proud of her, no doubt about it. Except, she hasn’t spoken to them in months._

_“Wow Kiara, didn’t take you as a party buster”_

_Oh shit. Someone heard her call the cops. She was dead. She turned around to see none other than Rafe Cameron, staring down at her.”_

_"Oh, hi Rafe.” he sat down beside her. “So, we gonna talk about how you just called the police on your bffs party?”_

_She huffed out a sigh. “She isn’t my best friend. And no, we aren’t going to talk about it. Now leave.”_

_“Fine. I’ll leave, and I’ll go tell them that a certain person called the cops on their party. Is that what you want?”_

_Kie didn’t say anything. She heard Rafe start to leave and she found herself yelling after him._

_“WAIT! Wait wait wait!” he smiled. he knew he won. “Don’t tell them this was me. I don’t need them hating me more than they already do.”_

_"That’s what I thought Carrera" They sat there silent waiting for the right thing to say._

_”You know why I did it though right? Why I called the cops?”_

_“Because my little sister is a bitch”_

_Kie let out a laugh at how blunt his statement was. “Yeah I guess you could say that”_

_“You know,” he started “I’m kinda sad you won’t be around anymore.”_

_”Why is that?”_

_He looked her directly in the eyes. “You are one of Sarah’s only friends that is actually cool.” Somehow that was one of the best compliments Kie could’ve gotten at that moment in time._

_“Thank you for saying that Rafe”_

_“Anytime” He smiled and then reached behind her ear to tuck a piece of hair back_

_“And I will totally owe you a favor for covering for me.”_

_”Why can’t you pay me back right now?” She was about to ask how she could pay him back, but was quickly caught off guard by him gently placing his lips on hers. She started to lean into it. He rolled her over, so that he was on top, and then really started going at it. But before anything could go too far, she stopped him, and told him she would owe him another favor when he wanted it._

_Flashback End_

She swallowed hard. "Rafe I was 14, I didn't know you were serious." he glared at her

"I kept your secret AND made out with you,” he grinned “You owe me. And if you’re smart, you’ll do what I say or” he motioned inside to wear JJ was showering “Your dirty little pogue boyfriend can come with me to meet Barry, who won’t be as forgiving to him as he would to you” 

She stared him down, attempting to mask her fear. "Fine. What do you want me to do?” 

“I want you to come with me, there you will wait for Maybank to bring the money. But you won’t be free.” 

She rolled her eyes.”So basically, you want to use me as bait to bribe JJ into bringing the money for Barry” 

He grinned, sending a cold feeling down her spine. “Exactly! You are smart!” She rolled her eyes as far back as they could go this time, hopefully emphasizing her annoyance. “The other option, is that I wait here for him, and when he comes out, I drag him to Barry myself and see if Barry feels generous.”

”Oh I get it” she smirked “You’re Barry’s bitch!” Rafe grabbed her wrists and grasped tighter than she thought possible.

”Alright princess choose. You or him.” 

She answered immediately.

”Me”

_________________________________  
  


It had been three days since JJ last saw and heard from Kiara. He had texted and called her several times, but now answer. He thought she might be ignoring him but Kiara was always the first to talk if she felt there was an issue. He bounced his leg up nervously as he prepared to hear the outgoing message for what was probably the millionth time, only to be surprised when he heard the other end pick up. 

“Kie?” he smiled, relieved she was answering him. “Kie how come you haven’t been answering me? Is everything all right?” 

“Ugh you two are disgusting” A voice rang out that definitely was not Kiara’s. “I mean seriously? Maybank gone soft? Color me surprised!” 

JJ swallowed hard, trying to contain the vomit that was threatening to come up. 

“Rafe why are you answering her phone? Where is she?”

”Calm yourself, she’s right here” 

JJ felt some of his nerves settle. “Can I talk to her? Please?” 

“Well,” he paused “There are two issues with your request.”

His anger was beginning to boil over “And what are the two fucking problems Rafe”

He heard Rafe laugh coldly on the other end before speaking again 

“Well for one, she would tell you where she is and we can’t have that until you have Barry’s money. And two, she’d have to be awake and conscious for her to speak to you” 

All restraints JJ had shown earlier had melted, leaving him seething with anger and worry 

“Rafe, if you fucking touch her one more time I will kill you. I don’t care if I die too, as long as you’re dead, it doesn’t matter.”

JJ’s heart stopped when he heard a voice he recognized in an instant

”Rafe? Is that JJ? Please let me talk to him, I did everything you asked.” 

His body felt out of control. “Kie? Kiara? It’s me. Are you okay? Kie? KIE?”

He heard the sound of someone punching somebody else. He knew the sound well, thanks to his dad. He heard it three more times before he heard the voice he dreaded the most.

”Man that bitch got annoying. Had to hit her a few more times. There’s some blood but she’s okay. Anyways, bring the money, and Kiara goes free, your choice” The ending beeps indicated that Rafe had infact hung up. 

“fuck” he whispered under his breath, throwing his phone to the ground. “Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK” he lost control. Plates and cups hit the floor, sheets were thrown off the beds, books and other items were tossed aside, he was an emotional tornado. Destroying everything in sight. His path of destruction ended when he collapsed on the pull out couch. He could still smell the coconut shampoo that she used, on the pillows. Her clothes were folded neatly and set in a pile, unlike his that were thrown and left wherever they landed. He picked up the blanket she had brought from her house, she had said it was her favorite and that she couldn’t sleep without it, but didn’t hesitate to let him use it when he was cold. He lifted it up to his face, losing himself in her scent, and finally losing control of any emotions he still had left. He felt his eyes dampen, and couldn’t stop the tears from slipping out. He layed down, still clutching the blanket, failing to get the sound of Rafe hitting her out of his head. It was then that he decided money or not, he was going to save her and keep her safe, even if he had to die to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful human! Thank YOU for reading my story! Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments about what you would like to see happen! Have a wonderful day! 
> 
> Also I have an OBX instagram,  
> I post memes and other fun things! If you want, give it a follow!
> 
> @obxmemeing


End file.
